


Hacked Gifts

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Hackers (1995)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, Post-Canon, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Dade get each other very special presents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hacked Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Etch-a-Sketch."

"What is this?" Dade asked as Kate thrust a small package at him. It was wrapped in gaudy red and green striped paper, and he shook it gently, experimentally.

"A Christmas present," Kate replied, as though this should be obvious. "For you," she clarified.

A little suspicious, but mostly curious, Dade carefully unwrapped it. "An Etch-a-Sketch?" he discovered.

Kate smirked. "It's a baby computer, to keep you occupied while I do some real hacking over Christmas break."

Dade smirked back. "That will go perfectly with your present," he said, pulling a bag with a large snowflake on it out of his locker and handing it to her.

"Aw, for me?" she replied, opening it. Discovering the small plastic egg inside, a confused expression crossed her face. "What is this?"

"It's a Tamagotchi!" Dade explained happily. "It's a little electronic pet you take care of. You know, so you can finally do something important with a computer, and nurture those feminine, maternal instincts."

"Thank you!" Kate replied, tone dripping with sarcasm. However, Dade caught the amused twinkle in her eye. She was as amused as he that they had had the same idea for prank gifts. Really, they were kind of perfect for each other.


End file.
